A quelques pas du troupeau
by La Halfeline
Summary: Une petite scène pastorale et donc forcément grivoise... où nos deux Hobbits préférés se prélassent au milieu des chevreaux en jouant du luth et en tressant des couronnes de fleurs...


A quelques pas du troupeau

**14/01/07**

_Par la Halfeline_

Un bocage de la Comté, quelque part dans le quartier Sud. Merry et Pippin, comme à leur habitude, ont allègrement enjambé les barrières, et en l'occurrence celle de l'enclos des chevrettes de Fileas Bonenfant. Ils ont choisi un petit coin de soleil printanier pour lambiner à quelques pas du troupeau, près d'un tapis de violettes blanches. Merry, torse nu sous une salopette pourpre, s'applique à tresser soigneusement une couronne de petites fleurs sauvages. A demi-allongé près de lui, la tête posée contre son torse avec cette insolence qu'autorise la complicité, Pippin gratte les cordes d'un luth. Il est vêtu d'une longue toge de drap blanc, et pourrait sans doute passer pour le petit chevrier veillant sur ses bêtes. Mais le luth qu'il a entre les mains est trop richement travaillé – il l'a rapiné dans le bureau paternel – et ses yeux ne s'attachent qu'aux moutons cotonneux des nuages, doux et nonchalants… Il chante, et sa voix est plus volatile encore.

_Malgré la bière panachée_

_Que j'avale nuit et jour…_

_J'aimerais bien parfois chanter_

_Autre chose que les bocks…_

_Un genre de chanson d'amour_

_Pour mon p'tit Meriadoc…_

_Pour celui qui tous les jours_

_Partage mes navets…_

Merry sourit à l'écoute de la petite chanson. Il a presque terminé sa couronne.

- Je me demande combien de filles tu as déjà essayé de charmer avec cet instrument…

Pippin cesse de jouer, et renverse la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

- Pas une seule. Elles s'enfuyaient toutes en me voyant arriver avec.

Les jeunes Hobbits gloussent, puis le plus jeune demande :

- Et toi, combien ont déjà essayé de te prendre dans leurs filets avec quelques notes de musique ?

- De cette manière, fort peu en vérité. Je crois qu'il n'y a guère eu que ta sœur Pervinca, avec sa chère harpe.

- Tu plaisantes ? sourit Peregrin.

- Nenni. Elle a une jolie voix… mais ses appas ne sont pas de ceux qui m'affriandent le plus.

- Tu n'es pas un amateur de Took, alors ? Tu déroges à la règle…

- Je n'ai pas dit cela… réplique le jeune Brandebouc, haussant un sourcil derrière son ouvrage pour jeter sur son compère un regard allusif.

Pippin rosit de plaisir, et décide de pousser le jeu plus loin. Cette tendance mutine a toujours été dans sa nature.

- Puis-je en ce cas tenter ma chance ?

- Certes. J'avoue que c'est là une cour moins cavalière qu'un baiser au goût de bière reçu dans une cave d'un cousin gris à souhait.

Le cadet se rembrunit légèrement.

- « Gris à souhait », tu exagères… « Tout juste un peu gai » serait plus approprié.

- Fichtre non, pas pour le baiser auquel j'ai eu droit hier ! Tu sais, il est de coutume pour un soupirant convenable d'effleurer seulement les lèvres la première fois.

Peregrin ne dit mot, mais sourit doucement. Merry lui pose bientôt sa couronne sur la tête, ce qui lui fait lever à nouveau les yeux.

- Si je me souviens bien, l'accueil n'était pas des plus frileux, Maître Brandebouc…

- Avec ce que tu avais bu, tu pourrais te souvenir d'oliphants roses ayant traversé votre grand salon.

- Oh oh ! N'essaie pas de couvrir tes turpitudes du voile pudique de l'alcool, cousin ! Ce n'était pas un oliphant qui déboutonnait ma chemise avec tant d'empressement hier soir, nous le savons tous les deux. Un soupirant convenable n'effeuille pas ainsi un pauvre enfant sans défense…

- Ah mais, si j'avais laissé faire l'enfant sans défense, il se serait défait de ses pantalons au beau milieu de la cave des grands smials ! Il a fallu que je te ramène moi-même dans ta chambre avant que tu crées un esclandre…

- Oui, pour mieux me l'enlever à ce moment-là.

- J'avoue… Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'était simplement pour coucher le jeune Took éméché.

- Voilà qui est vrai ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu t'es subitement souvenu des principes de chevalerie lorsque je me suis retrouvé en chemise défaite et culottes de soie.

- Serait-ce donc de l'amertume dans la voix de mon charmant ménestrel ?

- Non pas… Te voler un baiser est déjà un bon prix.

L'une des mains à présent libres de Merry se pose sur le mollet courbe de Peregrin, et commence à remonter extrêmement doucement sous les plis de la toge.

- Il est d'autres prix qui se méritent, enfant sans défense, déclare-t-il avec un sourire.

Pippin se fige tout à fait, le souffle contenu, goûtant chaque éveil d'une nouvelle parcelle de sa peau. Ils ne parlent plus, et seuls les gazouillis des oiseaux et les bêlements de quelques chèvres donnent présence au lieu. Le jeune Took, tout à ses délices, est satisfait de percevoir chez Merry un soupir très discret tandis qu'il passe tout juste le seuil du genou pour atteindre une chaleur plus soyeuse. Le tissu blanc commence à se tendre sur le poignet de Meriadoc et à le retenir. Le cadet se redresse soudain, pose son luth, et se met à genoux près de lui, les mains posées sur l'herbe.

- Eh bien, et l'amour courtois dans tout cela ?

Absorbé par le minois malicieux du petit Hobbit, la tête brune couverte de ses petites violettes blanches, le Brandebouc songe qu'il ne l'a probablement jamais vu aussi impertinent… ni aussi plaisant.

- L'amour courtois est surtout bon pour les bachelettes qu'il ne faut pas engrosser sous peine de récupérer un mariage, déclare-t-il d'un ton un peu absent. Tout principe est né d'une bonne raison, mon ami. Il faut savoir s'en affranchir lorsqu'ils ne sont plus utiles à rien…

- Quand je dirai à ces demoiselles que leur céladon n'était en fin de compte qu'une habile canaille… se moque son compère. Pourquoi donc as-tu fait des manières quand j'étais à tes pieds, alors que tu es en train d'essayer de m'entraîner dans je-ne-sais-quoi en ce moment-même, si j'en crois ces yeux-là ?

- Parce que, mon joli Pip, que ça te plaise ou non, c'est uniquement grâce à notre amie la bière blonde que je t'ai eu pressé contre moi hier soir. J'ai préféré attendre de gagner cela tout seul…

Pippin s'amuse de plus belle. Il pose ses petites mains sur la jambe de Merry, et se rapproche encore tout près de lui. Ses prunelles plus vives que jamais, sa bouche entrouverte sur un sourire badin sont un adorable supplice. Sa tête est légèrement inclinée, tandis que sous les fines fleurs blanches ses boucles elles-mêmes semblent demander à être entortillées.

- Peut-être ai-je simplement fait semblant d'être grisé… ainsi j'avais l'excuse de t'avoir confondu avec Celandine… bien entendu, pour le cas où tu n'aurais pas répondu à mon baiser par des caresses affolées…

- Allons donc ! se gausse l'aîné. Mais il est vrai qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Took, n'est-ce pas ?

Pippin hoche la tête, puis l'embrasse tout de go.

Cette fois, le baiser est très délicat. Il ne reste longtemps qu'une légère pression, et après un éclat inaudible, laisse les Hobbits se découvrir paisiblement. Il apprend au plus jeune le goût de Merry. Etrangement, ce baiser infiniment plus sage que celui qu'ils ont échangé la veille irrite leurs sens bien davantage. Meriadoc, surtout, ne peut s'empêcher de retourner dans les plis de l'habit de son petit cousin. Peregrin tressaille lorsque des doigts remontent effrontément derrière l'une de ses cuisses toutes douces. Il se tend et quitte les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Viendras-tu contre moi ? lui demande Merry.

Le Took se laisse couler sur l'épaule nue de son ami. Il gémit un peu du traitement qu'il subit, mais peut-être plus encore du contact si cru qu'il a soudain avec Meriadoc. Sa joue est contre son cou, son nez s'emplit de l'odeur de son grand cousin, ce mélange d'herbe fraîche et de merisier. Une impulsion pousse sa menotte plus haut sur la cuisse, en serrant un peu et Merry étouffe un hoquet. Sa main se crispe à son tour sur la petite jambe et en pétrit presque malgré lui la chair souple et tiède. Son cadet pousse un soupir. Le jeune Brandebouc ne peut résister à provoquer les limites, et fait glisser le bout de ses ongles jusqu'aux culottes courtes. Pippin lâche un geignement plus emporté, mais les doigts se figent juste sous les gentilles rondeurs. Le plus jeune réplique en remontant encore sa menotte sur la toile de la salopette, jusqu'à aller en tire-bouchonner un coin tout proche de l'entrejambe.

- On ne va pas s'en sortir en jouant encore au plus malin, déclare le plus âgé, la voix étouffée.

Disant cela, il fait pénétrer prudemment le bout de ses phalanges sous la dernière couverture de Peregrin et, de sa main libre, va caresser les petits doigts qui triturent nerveusement le tissu près de son bas-ventre. Apaisé par la résolution de son cousin, Pippin détends sa menotte… Après quelques hésitations, à force d'incitations, celle-ci va finalement se frotter doucement au renflement de la salopette, au moment même où Meriadoc s'empare délicatement d'une tendre petite fesse. On explore, on persiste, on s'effraie parfois des réactions pour ensuite provoquer un peu plus. Sentant la fièvre de son cousin, Pippin repousse vivement une bretelle de l'épaule qui l'accueille et s'en va chercher les régions douces du flan, pour le faire frémir de caresses légères, tandis que son autre main insiste toujours à un endroit ma foi bien efficace. Merry soupire doucement, alors que la reptation de ses doigts le conduit autour du membre bien éveillé de son adorable cousin. Une brusque secousse traverse le corps du plus jeune. Un geignement aux intonations désespérées va se perdre dans le cou de l'aîné, bientôt contenu par la morsure d'une mèche bouclée.

Mais au beau milieu de ces réjouissantes frictions et de ces halètements ravis, un chevrotement tonitruant fait soudain sursauter nos Hobbits. Un réflexe les sépare sur le champ, et ils se retrouvent nez à nez avec un jeune chevreau au poil blanc tout frisé et à l'expression désagréablement candide. Les jeunes Semi-Hommes restent un instant interdits, puis éclatent de rire. Mais le biquet ne semble pas décidé à les laisser en paix, et les gratifie à nouveau d'un bêlement aigu, tout en secouant vivement la tête et faisant sonner sa clochette.

- Si tu m'en crois, ce sont des reproches qu'il est en train de nous adresser ! déclare Merry, amusé.

- Quoi de plus normal ? réplique Peregrin. Ca ne doit pas lui plaire de te voir pervertir de pauvres agnelets aussi innocents que lui.

- Alors tu as le culot de persister ? Toi qui t'es jeté sur moi à deux reprises en l'espace de deux jours à peine ?

- Fadaises ! Je te jouais gentiment du luth, et quelques moments plus tard te voilà à batifoler dans mes culottes ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est encore moi le gredin qui cherche à éloigner mon noble cousin du troupeau, après cela.

- … C'est ce qu'on va voir, répond seulement Meriadoc.

Sur ce, il se lève et avance de deux pas pour faire fuir la jeune bête. Ceci fait, tournant toujours le dos à son cousin, le voilà qui dégrafe les attaches de sa salopette.

- Que fais-tu ? interroge un Pippin pris de court.

Les bretelles dégringolent dans son dos, révélant une échine bien formée, et jusqu'à un beau creux de reins suivi de l'annonce d'une voluptueuse courbure aux yeux effarés du petit Peregrin. Merry reste bras croisés, semblant attendre de pied ferme.

- Mais… proteste le jeune Took d'une toute petite voix, les sourcils crispés.

- Il reste donc un « mais » ?

Le Brandebouc se contente d'aider le pan de sa salopette à descendre un peu plus, pour ne laisser entrevoir que le petit supplément nécessaire. Pippin, après un couinement presque inaudible, se jette en avant sans plus attendre, manquant de peu les bretelles de Merry qui rajuste déjà sa tenue. Il frappe l'herbe de son petit poing, sa couronne de violettes affaissée sur son front.

- Laisse-moi voir tout de suite ! exige-t-il.

- Si tu me rattrapes avant d'arriver aux Grands Smials, oui. Mais tu sais que les poules auront des dents lorsqu'une chose pareille arrivera… se contente de répliquer Merry en lui tirant un coin de langue.

- Oh, méfie-toi ! Souviens-toi que la faim veut les moyens chez les Took !

Alors qu'il se relève, Meriadoc l'enlace sans prévenir et assez brusquement, maintenant ses bras dans son dos.

- En toute occurrence, même si tu ne me rattrapes pas avant les smials, cela m'étonnerait fort de pouvoir échapper à une nuit de fretin-fretaille, n'est-ce pas ? N'oublie pas ton luth, mon garçon.

Après un baiser avide, Merry s'en va à toutes jambes au milieu des biquettes, laissant son complice tout étourdi… pour un instant seulement.


End file.
